Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL - Chapter 009
き ！！ | romaji = Atsuki Kecchaku!! | english = | japanese translated = Burning Conclusion!! | alternate = | chapter number = 9 | japanese release = December 3, 2012 }} "Burning Conclusion!!" is the ninth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL manga. It was first published December 3, 2012 in the Saikyō Jump magazine. Summary Featured Duel: Team ZEXAL vs. Team Fire Stars This is a Team Duel which uses the rules of the Team Duel Tournament; check the article for rules. Duel 1: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Shota Geki Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 3: Yuma Yuma activates the effect of "Zubaba General", detaching an Xyz Material to equip "Goblin Attack Force" from his hand to it. The ATK of "Zubaba General" increases by that of "Goblin Attack Force", to 4300. Yuma attacks "Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Tiger King" with "Zubaba General", with Shota activating his face-down "Fire Formation - Tensen", which increases the ATK of "Tiger King" by a total of 1000, to 3400; however, it is still destroyed (Shota 4000 → 3100). Shota activates the effect of "Tiger King", as it was sent from the field to the Graveyard; he sends "Fire Formation - Tenki", "Fire Formation - Tensu" and "Fire Formation - Tensen" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon 2 copies of "Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Dragon" (1800/400) from his Deck in Defense Position. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 4: Shota Shota Overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon a second "Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Tiger King" (2200/1800) in Attack Position; its effect allows Shota to Set a "Fire Formation" Spell/Trap Card directly from his Deck. Shota activates its second effect, detaching 1 Xyz Material to negate the effects of all monsters but Beast-Warrior-Type ones; with that, the ATK of "Zubaba General" returns to normal (4300 → 2000). "Tiger King" attacks and destroys "Zubaba General" (Yuma 2100 → 1900). He Sets a monster. Turn 5: Yuma Yuma draws "Dododo Warrior". He activates his face-down "Xyz Reborn", Special Summoning "Zubaba General" (2000/1000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position, while attaching itself to it as an Xyz Material. Yuma activates the effect of "Zubaba General", detaching 1 Xyz Material to equip "Dododo Warrior" from his hand to itself, increasing its ATK by that of "Dododo Warrior" (2000 → 4300). Next, Yuma activates "Blustering Winds", increasing the ATK and DEF of "Zubaba General" by 1000 until his next Standby Phase (4300/1000 → 5300/2000). Yuma attacks "Tiger King" with "Zubaba General", destroying it (Shota 3100 → 0). Duel 2: Takashi Todoroki vs. Unnamed Fire Stars member Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Fire Stars' member controls "Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Raven" (200/1800) in Attack Position, while Takashi controls no monsters. Fire Stars' member's turn He attacks Takashi directly with "Raven" (Takashi ??? → 0). Duel 3: Tetsuo Takeda vs. Unnamed Fire Stars member Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Tetsuo controls "Tin Archduke" (2200/1200) in Attack Position, while Fire Stars' member controls no monsters. Tetsuo's turn Tetsuo attacks Fire Stars' member directly with "Tin Archduke" (Fire Stars' member ??? → 0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * In the chapter's opening page, the overview of the field says it is "Turn 02", while it is the 3rd turn.